Walk Me Home
by Moonchild10
Summary: BBRae fluff. After a battle with Dr. Light, Beast Boy and Raven start back to the Tower together, but the night proves to be full of surprises.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TT. That's owned by some other people. **

**Yay! I deprived myself of sleep to write this one. Hope you enjoy it! This is dedicated to all my fellow BB x Raven lovers out there! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beast Boy stood silently in the form of a large dog concealed behind the ticket booth out front of the movie theater. It was nearly midnight and he had been here for hours. But being a Teen Titan, he had to be able to practice (or at least feign) patience when he needed to. And so he waited. He stood perfectly still, watching the clear, starry sky. He doubted Dr. Light would be coming this way. The others would probably take care of him. His mind at ease, he allowed it to wander.

The sky was so beautiful tonight. As he gazed at it, he couldn't help but wonder if Raven was looking at it at the moment…

This was ridiculous.

He had to keep his mind on battle and not on his foolish infatuations-

His thoughts were cut off by nine familiar notes sounding from his communicator. He morphed into his original form and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Beast Boy? It's Robin. We took care of Dr. Light. He came by this way. You can head home and we'll meet you there. I can't seem to lock on Raven's signal. Can you let her know?"

"Sure," Beast Boy said, slipping the small device into his pocket and stepping out of the enclosure into the clear, cool night.

He sensed a sudden movement overhead, and immediately jerked his head upward. He caught sight of a dark figure flying above him, and he morphed into a parrot and swooped up. He flew in front of her face and gave a squawk, sending her tumbling back a few feet in shock and then producing a look of irritation on her face.

"Hello, Beast Boy," she said in her patented monotone. Beast Boy motioned toward the street with his head and she followed him to the solid ground where he transformed into the short green teenager Raven was accustomed to.

"Just heard from Robin. He said we could head home," he said with a yawn. Raven nodded, and then, fearing that she was about to take off, Beast Boy spoke again. "It's really nice tonight."

"I suppose it is," Raven said, showing no emotion through the mask of shadows that her hood cast on her face. Her eyes focused slowly on the stars, their light reflecting in her eyes and making them seem to sparkle. Beast Boy tried to keep himself from completely and totally melting.

"Um…Raven?"

"What?" she asked.

"You wanna just maybe…walk home?…With me? I mean…it's so nice out and-" tried to keep the desperation to be near her out of his voice and expression.

Beast Boy thought he saw something unfamiliar for Raven flicker through her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Raven said with an expression he couldn't see. When she pushed her hood down whatever it had been was gone. "Let's go then."

The two teenagers started off down the silent, emptied streets. Most of the people had gone home hours ago, and it was deserted. Beast Boy was grateful to be alone with her. He prayed she wasn't noticing him gazing sideways at her now and then. The sidewalk was lit only by the moon, which made her pale skin almost glow and illuminated her smooth features to perfection. Her hands hung down by her sides as they walked, and Beast Boy would have given anything for the courage to grab the one closest to him. But he was terrified of what she would do to him.

Instead, he stayed away from her, walking in silence so she wouldn't get annoyed with him.

Raven couldn't help but notice that Beast Boy wasn't being irritatingly talkative. In fact, he was eerily silent. Normally it would have been pleasant to have a break from his chattering, but tonight it seemed almost empty without it. It almost concerned her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her words piercing the silence and dragging it into oblivion.

Beast Boy jumped. He certainly seemed preoccupied. "What? Oh, yeah. Fine," he said with a large grin. At the sight of the smile, Raven could feel her expression soften.

"Then why are you so quiet? It's…strange," she said.

"Oh. I just didn't want to get on your nerves, you know?" Beast Boy asked with a shrug. Raven was struck by this rare thoughtfulness from her teammate.

"That's very…considerate of you. But you can talk to me, if you want to. I…don't mind," Raven said softly, searching for words carefully as she went.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, animating almost immediately. His ears perked up like a dog's and his face lit up happily

With a light sigh, Raven nodded.

"OK!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. And then he stopped. He couldn't think of one single thing to say for once in his life. "Um…how was your day?" he asked stupidly.

Raven looked at him like she had never before been asked that particular question. "It was…alright, I suppose And how was…yours?" she asked, feeling rather stupid.

"It was pretty good," Beast Boy. He glanced sideways at her and noticed that a very slight smile had found its way across her lips.

They were passing by the park now.

"You wanna take this way home?" he asked, motioning. "Through the park?"

Raven nodded slightly, barely even visible but Beast Boy was watching her closely enough to see. The two of them started through the park, treading noiselessly across the shadowy carpet of grass.

"What are you staring at?" Raven asked. Beast Boy jumped. He had been gazing at her again, and now he saw that she was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Had she been doing that the whole time?

Her violet eyes turned their full stare on him. He was trapped.

"Uh…." he began, but he had no excuses. The girl was watching him with interest as he struggled to come up with a decent answer. There wasn't one. He sighed in defeat. "OK, so I was staring at you, and I admit it," he said finally.

"Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy hadn't been expecting her ask anything else. By now he knew it was useless to try and think of a lie. He couldn't lie to those beautiful, demanding eyes boring straight into his own. She looked slightly offended, as though his staring had been mocking her.

"Because you…" he braced himself for her fury. "Because you just look so beautiful in the moonlight and…well…you know," he said, squeezing his eyes shut. But the punch didn't come. He cracked his eyes open and saw that the girl walking beside him was…blushing. Not just a bit either. Her cheeks were such a glowing pink that it was impossible for her to hide.

Shocked, Beast Boy looked into those eyes, and for a moment, the two set of eyes locked. There was something in Raven's eyes that looked familiar. Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat. Could it be that she actually-

He decided that it was now or never. He felt daring at the moment. Bracing himself, he reached out his hand and grabbed hers, wrapping his fingers around it.

He could feel Raven tense up and she stopped walking immediately. He stopped too. Raven was staring at the joined pair of hands with a kind of shock on her face. Beast Boy released hers immediately.

"Beast Boy, what-" she stammered, but couldn't finish.

Beast Boy was tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of being afraid of her.

"Raven, I…need to tell you something."

Raven just nodded slightly. Beast Boy searched for the words, but it was becoming increasingly clear to him that he was horrible at words. But he was good at doing very foolish things, it seemed.

"OK, um…is it OK if I show you instead?" he asked.

"Alright," Raven said, looking slightly frightened at what he might do.

Surprisingly gentle hands cupped her face, and Raven lifted one of hers in surprise to push them away, but she found that she only rested her fingertips on one of them.

She dropped her hand as she raised her questioning eyes to his face, meeting his. In those eyes, Beast Boy saw confusion, fear, and….hope?

Slowly, very slowly, he leaned forward, telling himself not to turn back, and finally pressed his lips into her soft, warm ones. For so long, he had fantasized about this, hoped for it. She tasted just how he had imagined her, felt just the way he had hoped. He drowned in her for a moment, and then she pushed him away.

"B-Beast Boy-" she stammered, her blush growing with every passing second. She didn't, however, look sickened or angry. Just surprised. She tried to be stern and angry, she really did, but her attempt died. She certainly wasn't acting like herself. "Wh-why did…"

"I love you," Beast Boy said simply before the words could die in his throat. Raven gaped at him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Forever, Raven had felt so alone, so reviled, and she had longed somewhere deep inside with every fiber of her being for someone to say those words to her. It was something she had never, ever imagined that would be said. Especially not by Beast Boy.

And before she could make herself say anything, for once without thinking of the future, of the consequences, of _anything_ else, her hands had found their way to _his _face and she was leaning into him, kissing him, letting out everything she had been forced to restrain since before she could remember. Releasing all her fears, her hopes, her frustrations, her pain, and her love.

Beast Boy's arms slowly wound themselves around her body, embracing her tightly as he returned her kiss with a hint of shock. Raven returned the gesture, squeezing him almost too tightly for comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Something felt so right, so natural, about the way their arms fit around each other, about the way their lips fit perfectly against each other. Something felt special. Something felt like destiny.

Finally, finally after countless seconds the human need for air forced itself on them and they broke apart slowly, collapsing into the grass together and gazing up at the stars from each other's arms.

"Why…didn't I lose control? I just felt…love," Raven said shyly, looked up at her teammate.

"Maybe when you find the right person, you're not supposed to lose control," he said with a slight smile, which Raven returned.

"Maybe we should head home," Beast Boy said softly, looking to Raven for her opinion on the subject.

"Not just yet," she said quietly, resting her head on his chest. She snuggled closer to him, full of contentment, full of the realization for the first time she could remember that she wasn't alone.

She never really had been.

**END**


End file.
